Moonlight
by Miko Angel
Summary: A fluffy one shot. That's all I can say!


:::Moonlight:::  
  
Kagome's feet whispered against the packed dirt as she walked down the path at a slow pace; humming a tune under her breath. Her raven hair was pulled back in to a loose horsetail at the base of her neck with a slender white ribbon holding it tight. Her eyes were alight in all their azure glory as she traveled her way through the deserted area; her clothes flapping about her in the wind.  
  
"In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bowstrings pulse. In the moon's pure light, you looked at me... Nobody knows your heart." She sang softly, a smile twitching her lips at the irony of it. "When the sun is gone I see you; beautiful and haunting, but cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet... Nobody knows your heart."  
  
Kagome skipped lightly in the dark and did a slight twirl in the air when she leaped off the ground; all while laughing without any worries. She raised her tones and sang clearly in to the night.  
  
"All of your sorrow, grief, and pain locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world. Of the things that sigh in the dark; of the that cry in the dark...!"  
  
Kagome slowed her pace in order to lean against a nearby tree; her cheek resting against the rough bark. A wistful expression stole upon her face as she gazed ahead of her in to the darkness. It was a endless eternity; the only beings lighting the way were the small fireflies buzzing around it fearlessly. Kagome closed her eyes; inhaling a deep breath of the clean night air. She sighed.  
  
"What song was that?" A voice asked from behind her, making her jump and spin around in alarm. However, she let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was. Grinning, she slid back against the oak to examine the figure before her. His long, otherworldly silver hair and keen, intelligent bullion eyes. The white silks enfolding him blew gently in the wind and each individual strand of his tail fur on edge because of the biting winds.  
  
"It's one of my favorite songs from my era. Did you hear the whole thing?" She responded, cocking her head curiously to the side. He smirked and continued walking towards her, sending shivers down her spine as he did so.  
  
"Yes. I heard it a few miles past. I was scouting out the forest for possible dangers when I heard the song and came to meet you." He stopped before her, and just stared down at her with unguarded eyes flowing with emotion. She was the only one he would trust to give his feelings away too. The priestess smiled lovingly up at the demon. Her kin's enemy but her love. "What took you so long to return?"  
  
"Tests." She sighed miserably, taking a step forward to rest her head against his chest. It was warm and comfortable, making a tightening sensation begin in her chest. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, and set his chin atop her head. "I think I failed... horribly."  
  
He chuckled and squeezed her slightly.  
  
"I'm sure this knowledge you are obligated to learn at this 'school' of yours is not important." He consoled. She snorted and he knew she was rolling her eyes in to the fabric of his tunic.  
  
"I could only wish. If I see another math problem in the next month I swear I'll scream bloody murder." She laughed after her declaration. She knew she wouldn't see any because in the feudal era they thought 'Algebra' was some version of spell casting. Shifting slightly she turned her face up to look at him again, her lips twitching in amusement. "So, did you miss me?"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." He responded. Kagome gave him a raised eyebrow before shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Humph. Then I guess you can live without a greeting kiss as well."  
  
"I don't know about that..." He stated slowly, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. Kagome closed her eyes and let her self get swept away in the sensations flurrying throughout her form. The love beating in her chest, and the tingling running throughout her body from the tip of her toes to the edge of her nose. It was feeling one could really get used too.  
  
Smiling, she resumed her original spot against his chest with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she focused on inhaling his natural scent even she could detect with her human nose.  
  
"It's so good to be back." She whispered, snuggling against him. "I feel so at peace here. In the forests, breathing in the fresh air, being with everyone I love..."  
  
"I'm I one of those ones you love?" He chuckled.  
  
"Of course you are!" She sniffed as if offended by the notion of him not.  
  
"As I assumed." He answered, feeling the body heat radiating off her small, sweet form. How he wished times like these would last like this forever without the bloodshed of battles and the famines that followed to bother them. But it was inevitable, but they would go through it as they always would through the battles against Naraku. They'd live on, with the help of the Shikon no Tama around her neck and the quiver of arrows on her back.  
  
"Ready to go home?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. Let's go!" She grinned, as he swooped her up bridal style and carried her through the forest at a immense speed with out hesitation.  
  
Curling herself against him, and drifting off to sleep for what would no doubt be a long trip back to their home. He glanced down at her relaxed face and whispered to her through the wind,  
  
"Ai Shiteru... my mate."  
  
:::Owari:::  
  
Alright then, I'm leaving this pairing up to all you with creative(or diabolical depending on who you are). And if your not so creative then you can always choose from Inuyasha(with a tail), Sesshoumaru, even Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho! This fic is basically a "you decide" one. So.. hope you liked~! ^_^ Just a fluffy lil fic for everyone to enjoy...! Also because I needed something sweet to cheer me up after writing my other fic called "Amidst This Drop" that's really sad...*sniff* Oh! And giving credit to where credit is due.. the song she was singing at the very beginning is the ending song from Princess Mononoke. It fit, so I put it in there. ^_^ So, if you want review, review!... if not, that's okay too! Alright then, I'm done! Bye!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Ai Shiteru - I love you.  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of four souls  
  
Owari - The End  
  
*Miko Angel* - Me! (hah! sorry.. couldn't resist)  
  
(Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime so leave me alone! *wails*) 


End file.
